shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flagship Jin
Introduction Flagship Jin, real name Jin Nabe, is a powerful pirate and is the Shipwright and part time ship of The Technicolour Pirates. He is the eigth to join the crew and he consumed the Norimono Norimono No Mi. Appearance Jin is a tall and muscular man. He has midlength, down swept hair which is green in colour. He has a metal plate over wear his left eye should be and abnormally sharp teeth, which many people mistake as him being part fishman. He is generally seen wearing the same outfit, he wears a blue Phyrigian Cap (the kind of thing you'd seen on Santa Claus or a smurf, more in the style of Santa) with gold coloured trimmings, a blue tank top that has the words "Metal Race" on it in black letters but the "Race" is spelt "RASCE" with the "S" crossed out. He also wears a red haramaki with purple stripes running vertically around it, which once held a pair of pistols. Blue trousers (pants) which are rolled up revealing a yellow inside and large red boots. No matter his outfit he can always be seen with his weapon, Houki No Naginata either in his hand or on his back. Personality Jin is one of the crazier members of the crew, he is certainly the most psychotic member of the crew and one of the lustful for battle. Due to his appearance he always looks psychotic and this evolved with him so much that his personality, he is the only member of the crew who agree's with Hiro whenever he asks "Should I kill him/her/something?" And he will be the one asking that question if Hiro does not ask it. However despite his obvious insanity and pschopathic tendencies he is a kind hearted soul and always tries to do the right thing, however the way he goes about doing the right thing sometimes can be questioned. History Jin was born in Water 7 and lived with his mother, his father had gone to sea as the shipwright of a pirate vessel. He decided he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a shipwright himself. However due to his odd appearance and even odder personality no one would take him under their wing, except the legendary shipwright Tom who took Jin under his wing when he was only 6 years old. Years past, Jin had become good friends with Franky and Iceburg, during this time Jin had also met the great polearm master, Andreas Blake some who was as equally odd as Jin but a master of all forms of polearm. Jin had now become 10, it was at this time that Tom had been arrested by the navy for creating Gol D Roger's ship. After Tom bargained with them so that he could build the sea train instead of being arrested, Jin along with Franky and Iceburg helped with the build. Unfortunately once they were finished tragedy struck and events unfolded that resulted into to Tom being arrested once more and allegedly executed. After these events, Jin never spoke to Franky and Iceburg again. Hiding himself away inside Andreas' dojo and also into private shipwright works. He decided that he would build a ship just like the Oro Jackson all on his own in honour of his teacher. Years past, Jin became 23 and he had not been able to start building the ship he envisioned for two reasons. One was that he did not have the resources to do so and two he had been framed for a string of murders around Water 7 due to his strange personality and the fact that he always carried his naginata with him. It was at this time that he met The Technicolour Pirates, overtime Jin became friends with the pirates. As they did become friends the Pirates inadvertently helped Jin escape those who had framed him with the murders, who had turned out to be agents from CP9, after this incident Jin told the pirates that he would use his powers to become the ship they needed but only if they helped him find the materials to make a ship similar to the Oro Jackson. The pirates agreed and after a year and six months the ship was complelted and Jin joined the crew permanently. Relationships The Crew Jin has a good relationship with all of the members of the crew. He has particularly good relationships with Bella, Cooker, Renny, Palmer and Hiro. Because he is a shipwright and Bella is an engineer, the two always like to compare crafting techniques and build things together in fact during the build of The Crimson Express Jin asked Bella and only Bella to help build it. He also has a good relationship with Cooker and Renny due to them all having strange appearances, Cooker and Renny are too small for their species and Jin looks like he is part fishman. Jin shares a friendly rivalry with Palmer over their bounties because all though Jin is slightly weaker than Palmer, he as the higher bounty due to his more aggressive and psychotic way of battle so the two always compete to have a higher bounty than the other. Jin is also close to Hiro due to them being the only two members of the crew who agree that killing someone should always be the solution to a problem. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Just like the rest of his crew, Jin received training from Shanks in the use of Haki. He holds great respect towards the Yonkou and his crew for doing so. Enemies Jin shares his enemies with the rest of his crew, particularly the World Government as due to his psychopatic nature they hold Jin responsible for a string of murders in Water 7 and ever since he joined the crew The World Government has become ever more knowing of him and he has become ever more weary of them. Powers, Skills and Abilities Physical Attributes Jin's physical abilities are tremendous, he has incredible strength, speed and stamina. He easily reaches superhuman levels in all three categories making him a good all round fighter. He has shown to easily wield his naginata with one hand, easily dodge bullets and take huge amounts of damage. Naginata no Justu Jin is an exceptional master of the naginata and in the general use of polearms. His weapon, the Houki No Naginata, is one of the Saikogureedo No Haru Baaado which are similar in stature to the Saijo O Wazamono swords. With a hit he can cause immense damage with a number of techniques they are as follows: *Satsuino Hanma- A downward strike with the naginata with extreme force, at high velocity. Able to cause extensive damage to both opponents and the environment. *Satsuino Kama- A diagonal strike with the naginata with extreme force, at high velocity. Able to cause extensive damage to both opponents and the environment. *Satsuino Dairantou- A series of powerful strikes with the Naginata and kicks in a cartwheel motion. It is a near uncounterable attack due to it's force, speed and conjunction with Jin's Devil Fruit. *Satsuino Ito- A counterattack, Jin blocks the attack of the opponent and then initiates a kick, whilst he distracts them with the kick he then initiates a strike with his naginata from the other side. If the naginata is blocked he will turn his foot (from the kick) into a cannon with his powers to initiate an unblockable attack, he will also do this if he connects with the naginata but they survive. *Satsuino Tori- A ranged attack similar to a Tobu Zangeki technique from swordsmanship. It is incredibly powerful and fast. *Akireru Hodo No Ekusutashii Akumono- A series of attacks (both slashes and thrusts) stronger than any of his other attacks in incredibly fast succession (faster than his other techniques.) The last hit of this onslaught is the most powerful strike he can deal, it is named Akumono Saishuushou and is similar to attacks such as Mihawk's "Strongest Slash in The World" and Takeshi's "Kami No Surasshu." Devil Fruit Power Jin has the power of the Norimono Norimono No Mi and is a vehicle man. With the power of the fruit he can change parts of himself or fully transform himself in to any kind of vehicle, even boats and submarines but due to not being able to swim he shouldn't do them. However with this power he did become a ship for The Technicolour Pirates for some time, an airship to be precise until a new ship could be built. He can become any sort of vehicle that he can imagine. As he can transform into any sort of vehicle he has many forms, his favourties are listed below: *Hybrid Form- This is the form he uses the most particularly in combat. He can turn parts of him into any part of a vehicle, he particularly likes to transform parts of himself into military vehicles and other weapon using vehicles allowing him to create parts of himself into a variety of cannons and guns. He also likes to turn parts of himself into things such as bulldozer scoops and wrecking balls. He can also cover his entire body with the armour of any sort of vehicle *Tank Form- In this form Jin transforms himself fully into a tank, allowing him more range with cannon based attacks and giving him a lot of defense but it is not as useful as the hybrid form is in combat as it reduces his speed immensely. *Airship Form- In this form Jin transforms himself into an airship, allowing him to easily transport the crew if they need to. Haki Thanks to his training with Shanks, Jin has become a master of both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. He use's his Busoshoku Haki to add more power to all of his attacks and to allow him to hit Logia Type Devil Fruit Users.He uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to predict the moves of his opponent. He has shown no apparent talent in the realms of Hosushoku Haki. Major Battles Work in Progress... Quotes "Slash, Slash watch the blood flow! Where it stops nobody knows! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" To his enemies during a psychopathic episode. Trivia *His birthday is the the day that the Queen Ann's Revenge (Blackbeard's Ship) was discovered by archaeologists. *His theme song is In The Hall of The Mountain King by Grieg. *If he wear to appear in the anime his voice actor would be Fumihiko Tachiki (the voice of Kenpachi from Bleach) in the Japanese dub and Justin Cook (The voice of Raditz from Dragonball Z and Bellamy from One Piece) in the English Dub. *He recently had an awesome picture done for him by Kaze Yoni. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Ships Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User